


Healing of wounds

by Ceindreadh



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceindreadh/pseuds/Ceindreadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules nurses Iolaus back to health after he's been injured</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing of wounds

Title – Healing of wounds  
Fandom: Hercules: The legendary journeys  
Author: Ceindreadh  
Genre: Hurt/comfort  
Characters/Pairing: Hercules/Iolaus  
Rating: T  
Summary: Hercules nurses Iolaus back to health  
Notes: Set post season 6 HTLJ, but ignoring anything that may have happened in subsequent Xena episodes.   
Word count: ~ 4,000  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer. I don’t own the characters, I’m only borrowing them, no copyright infringement is intended.

Hercules balanced the serving tray in one hand as he tried to quietly open the door with the other. He grimaced as he heard it creak loudly, defeating his efforts to enter the room as silently as he’d wished. Glancing over at the bed, he saw that the occupant hadn’t moved, and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. Granted, he was going to have to wake Iolaus anyway, but he hoped to give him a gentler wakening than from a noisy door. 

Hercules carried the tray over to the bed and set it down on a nearby table before turning to his partner. Iolaus lay motionless on the bed, his heavily bandaged forearms propped up on a pillow in front of him. Dark circles under his eyes bore testament to the lack of rest he’d gotten since he’d been injured.

\---------------------  
It had happened five days earlier. Hercules and Iolaus had stopped off in the small town on their way to a festival in Thrace and a fire had broken out in a forge, spreading quickly to the buildings beside it. Hercules and Iolaus had been helping to fight it when they’d heard screams and to their horror had seen a group of children in the upper level of a building that was already fast aflame. With the fire on the lower level raging out of control and the children too scared to jump, the only option they could think of had been for Hercules to boost Iolaus up to an upper window so that he could lower the children down. 

Iolaus almost hadn’t made it out in time. He’d managed to get the children out, half lowering, half throwing them into Hercules’s waiting arms. The roof was starting to collapse by the time they were all safe, and as Iolaus had prepared to jump, falling debris had knocked him off balance. Only Hercules’s lightning fast reactions had enabled him to catch Iolaus before he hit the ground, but he hadn’t escaped completely unscathed. Both hands were badly scraped and burned from where he’d had to clear a path to safety for the children, and the smoke he had inhaled had left him coughing and gasping painfully. 

Hercules had spent as much time as he could by Iolaus’s side in the ensuing days. Mythclos, the local healer had treated Iolaus’s burns that first day while Hercules had been fighting the fire, but thereafter Hercules had taken on the task of changing Iolaus’s bandages, and seeing to his every need. It had been a difficult few days for both of them. The smoke Iolaus had inhaled had left him prone to bouts of coughing which had left him weak and breathless. Fortunately, the bouts had become shorter in duration and less intense as the days had passed, but Iolaus, and Hercules too, had yet to get a full night’s sleep. For Hercules the lack of sleep was a minor nuisance, but he could see the toll it was taking on his already weakened friend.

Now as he stood by the bedside, Hercules wondered if maybe he should leave Iolaus to get what sleep he could. The broth that the innkeeper’s wife had made could be reheated for later, and changing the bandages could wait for another hour or too if it meant that Iolaus would get some much needed rest.

“I’m not asleep.”   
Hercules almost jumped in surprise. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Iolaus shook his head as he opened his eyes. “I was already awake.” He nodded towards the open window. “Sounds like they’re doing a lot of building out there. Fire damage?” 

Hercules nodded as he sat down on the bed facing Iolaus. “A few buildings, they’re working on replacing them already.”

“Probably get on faster if you helped them,” said Iolaus with deliberate casualness. 

“I offered,” said Hercules. “But they said they’ve got plenty of people to help.” He hesitated before continuing, “And right now, you need me more than they do.”

\-----------------

After he’d gotten over the initial shock of seeing Iolaus fall and the relief when he’d managed to catch him, Hercules had carried him to a safe distance from the still burning building before setting him down.   
“Nice catch, Herc,” Iolaus had managed to gasp before falling to his knees, coughing so hard he could barely breathe. He tried to speak but couldn’t get any words out and seconds later, he slumped sideways, barely conscious. 

“Iolaus!” For the second time, Hercules had to catch his partner before he hit the ground.   
Frantic with worry, Hercules had picked Iolaus up and looked around for help. He’d finally managed to track down the local healer, who was already dealing with injuries from the fire and had practically begged the man to help. 

Hercules hadn’t wanted to leave Iolaus’s side. It had felt like he was abandoning his partner, even as Iolaus was gasping in pain and struggling to breathe. But the fire was still raging and in danger of spreading through the town. Mythclos had assured Hercules that he would look after Iolaus, and Iolaus too had urged Hercules to go.   
“Go,” said Iolaus, before another spasm of coughing hit him. “Go…I…I’ll be fine…”   
“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” said Hercules. With a brief caress to Iolaus’s cheek, he hurried back towards the blaze. 

But it had taken longer than expected to extinguish the fires and make the town safe. Three buildings had been completely destroyed, several more were damaged. Fortunately, apart from Iolaus, there had been only minor injuries to deal with. 

Exhausted and with the smell of smoke clinging to him, Hercules had returned to Mythclos to discover that the healer had not only patched up Iolaus to the best of his abilities, but had also arranged for a room in one of the local inns.   
“It will be several days, if not a week before Iolaus is able to travel,” Mythclos had told Hercules. “He’ll need somewhere quiet and comfortable to rest, and I’m afraid that these accommodations, while sufficient for my needs, wouldn’t really be the best place for him.”

Hercules had put up a half-hearted protest, but in truth he was relieved that the matter had been dealt with. Their original plan had been to stop in the town for a meal and to replenish their provisions, before continuing their journey to Thrace. The weather had been good and while Hercules would have been happy to spend the night there, Iolaus had insisted that they could get another few hours walking in and be halfway to Thrace before needing to make camp. It seemed like a lifetime ago since that good natured argument, but Hercules had been almost shocked to realize that only a bare handful of hours had passed. 

Hercules had gently gathered Iolaus into his arms and followed Mythclos through the streets to the inn. It took longer than expected, as there were many townspeople who wanted to express their gratitude to both men and to offer prayers and best wishes for Iolaus’s recovery. Hercules just wished that Iolaus had been more alert and able to bask in the attentions, but Mythclos had given him what medicine he had to dull his pain and Iolaus was barely conscious as they moved through the streets. 

Hercules had stopped abruptly as Mythclos led him to one of finer establishments in the town. “Mythclos, I appreciate you organizing this for us, but a place like this, we can’t stay here.” It wasn’t that Hercules didn’t appreciate fine surroundings, but fine surroundings meant fine prices and what little coin he and Iolaus had between them was going to be needed to pay for their meals and board until they could resume their journey.

“Don’t worry about the cost,” said Mythclos, who had correctly guessed the reason for Hercules’s hesitation. “Pelito the owner is a friend of mine. His granddaughter was one of the children that you and Iolaus rescued from the schoolhouse. Your money is no good here my friend and the room is yours for as long as you need it.”

\---------------------------

The following few days had been difficult for both men. Iolaus had been in a lot of pain from his injuries, and there had been little Hercules could do to ease it for him. He’d sat up with him through the night, holding Iolaus as he coughed so hard that Hercules was afraid he’d break a rib. He’d prepared herbal infusions taught to him by Asclepius to try and soothe his friend’s ravaged throat and lungs. And when an exhausted Iolaus had slipped into a fitful sleep, head pillowed against his partner’s chest, Hercules had held him securely, hoping that this time he would get the rest he needed. 

There had been a number of visitors to the inn, all wishing to offer their thanks to the men who had helped save their town and families. Hercules had been as polite as he could be to them, but every minute spent in their company was time that he couldn’t spend with Iolaus who was still too ill to receive visitors. 

The only visit that Hercules didn’t begrudge was that of Pelito’s granddaughter Temmis, who had been brought to the inn to offer her thanks. Hiding behind her grateful mother’s skirts, she had whispered her thanks to Hercules and shyly held out a yellow haired doll, to be given as a gift her mother explained, “To the yellow haired man who saved her because she thinks it looks like him...”

Hercules had crouched down in front of Temmis and had solemnly accepted the doll on his partner’s behalf, but had requested that she look after it for him. “You see, Iolaus, he’s not feeling too well right now, so I’m looking after him. And he’s too sick to look after a special doll like this one, so will you do me a big favor?” In response to Temmis’s quick nod, Hercules had added, “Will you look after it for him until he’s feeling better?” Temmis had smiled and overcome her nervousness enough to give Hercules a hug which he had passed on to Iolaus later on in their room.

Iolaus had been alert enough that day to hear and enjoy the tale, reacting with mock indignation that the gift had been refused. “I…I’ve always wanted a doll that looked like me!” he had laughed. But the laughter had turned to a coughing fit and Hercules had had to watch yet again as Iolaus struggled for breath. 

But the days had passed and the injuries were healing. Iolaus was slowly regaining his strength and good humor, but Hercules knew that it would take time before his partner was fully fit again. 

\------------------------

“Probably get on faster if you helped them,” said Iolaus with deliberate casualness. 

“I offered,” said Hercules. “But they said they’ve got plenty of people to help.” He hesitated before continuing, “And right now, you need me more than they do.”

The smile that flashed across Iolaus’s face was proof enough to Hercules that he was in the right place. Granted it wasn’t as wide as his usual smiles, and Hercules could tell from the catches in Iolaus’s breath that his partner was still in pain, but he was more alert and focused than he had been since the fire.

\------------

“I brought some soup, if your appetite is back?” Hercules indicated the bowl on the serving tray. Severe injury was about the only thing that could keep Iolaus from his food, but Hercules had been hard pressed to get him to eat anything the past few days, and what little he’d managed to eat hadn’t always stayed down. 

“It never left,” said Iolaus, “Just got bored with seeing the same meal twice in one sitting.” He tried to push himself up in the bed, but hissed in pain as he moved his arms. 

“Let me,” said Hercules. Moving quickly, he slipped an arm around Iolaus’s shoulders, raising him to a sitting position before sliding the pillows behind him for support. “So how are you feeling now?” he asked, as Iolaus settled back against the pillows, wiggling his shoulders as he tried to find a comfortable position.

“Tired…hungry…,” replied Iolaus. A clump of hair had fallen over his eye and he puffed at it in a vain attempt to move it. “These,” he nodded towards the bandages. “It’s more itchy than sore.” 

“I’ll change the bandages once you’ve eaten.” Hercules sat down on the bed facing Iolaus before moving the serving tray onto Iolaus’s lap. Loading the spoon with broth, he blew on it to cool it before holding it out to Iolaus. “It smells good.” 

“You are kidding,” said Iolaus. “I can feed myself.” He reached for the spoon, gritting his teeth slightly. 

Hercules shook his head, “Mythclos said you were to rest as much as possible.” The stubborn look that flashed across Iolaus’s face lifted Hercules’s spirit somewhat, as on previous occasions, Iolaus had been too exhausted and sick to protest being fed. 

“Herc!” Iolaus’s cry of indignation was cut off by the spoon. He swallowed the broth quickly. “Okay, okay,” he grumbled. Glancing down at his hands he figured it was probably for the best. The bandages were wound so thickly, he wasn’t even sure he’d have been able to hold the spoon without spilling half the contents. 

\-------------------------

Iolaus managed to finish half of the broth before he tired. 

“Just a few more mouthfuls,” said Hercules. “You need to eat to get your strength back.” He held the spoon out invitingly. “Just another spoonful, just for me.”

Iolaus rolled his eyes but accepted the spoonful of broth. It was good broth, he acknowledged and he *had* been hungry. It was just that the effort of staying upright and even swallowing was taking more out of him than he liked to admit. Saying he was ‘full’ was easier than having to explain to Hercules just how tired he was. Plus, Iolaus didn’t want to have to admit to his friend just how exhausted he still felt, because he knew it would only worry him. 

“And another spoonful for you,” Hercules managed to get another mouthful into Iolaus. “And a spoonful for…” Hercules hesitated before saying “Temmis…because she wants to meet you when you’re feeling up to it.”

Iolaus managed a smile as he swallowed the broth. Before Hercules could give him the next spoonful, he said, “If your next words are ‘a spoonful for Autolycus’, then you’re going to be wearing that broth, my friend!”

“As if!” said Hercules with mock indignation as he held out the next spoonful. “Now maybe ‘for Salmoneus’!”

Iolaus had just taken a mouthful and nearly choked as he tried to laugh and swallow at the same time. “Hercules!” he managed to splutter eventually. “Don’t *do* that to me!” He laughed easily and then saw the expression on Hercules’s face. “What?”

“Nothing,” said Hercules, a wide smile on his face. “It’s just…it’s good to hear you laugh again.”

“It’s even better to be able *to* laugh!” said Iolaus. He cleared his throat experimentally. “At least without feeling like I’m going to choke!” He glanced down at his hands and grimaced, “Now if I could get these guys back to normal…” 

\------------------

Hercules put aside the serving tray and retrieved the medicinal supplies which he had been working his way through for the past few days. 

Iolaus sighed inwardly as he watched Hercules make the familiar preparations. This was not going to be pleasant he knew, but it had to be done, and – his natural optimism started to reassert itself – his throat and chest were feeling close enough to normal already, surely his hands and arms wouldn’t be too far behind.

Hercules carefully unwound the bandages from Iolaus’s forearms. “They look a lot better,” he said when the limbs were revealed. “How do they feel?”

“A little bit itchy,” said Iolaus, grimacing slightly as he flexed his fingers experimentally. He rotated his wrists, sucking in his breath sharply as the movement tugged on the still healing skin.  
Hercules applied a fresh layer of healing balm before rebandaging the injuries. He was as gentle as he could be, but Iolaus was still looking quite pale when he’d finished.

“It’s more uncomfortable than anything,” said Iolaus, as Hercules tied off the last strip of cloth. “And not being able to use them doesn’t help.”

“Mythclos should be back tomorrow,” said Hercules. “He might leave the bandages off, or at least not wrap them so thickly.” He cleared the medical supplies away and then sat back down on the bed, facing Iolaus. “Iolaus,” he started to say, then hesitated. “I…”

Iolaus sighed inwardly. He’d known this conversation was coming. He’d known that sooner or later, Hercules was going to sit him down and apologize for getting him into yet another difficult situation. “He carries more weight on his shoulders than Atlas,” thought Iolaus as he watched his friend struggle for words. “He blames himself any time I get hurt, no matter what I have to say on the subject.” It annoyed Iolaus sometimes, it made him feel like he was a passive observer, suffering collateral damage from being in Hercules’s shadow, when in truth, Iolaus knew he willingly put himself in harm’s way if that was what was needed to be done. Sure he didn’t like getting hurt, who did? But sometimes it just couldn’t be helped. 

“No Hercules,” interrupted Iolaus. “Don’t say it. It is *not* your fault that I got hurt this time, any time.” He could see Hercules open his mouth to speak and he quickly continued, “It was my decision to go into a burning building, and besides there was no other way we were going to get those kids out in time. And that window was so small; you’d have never fit through it. And catching those kids, there’s no way I’d have been able to do it. And don’t forget, you caught me too! You’d have squashed me flat if I’d tried to catch you, even assuming I could have moved fast enough. This wasn’t your fault Hercules; this wasn’t anything to do with you and your family. The fire was an accident, nothing to do you with your grudge bearing family. Me getting hurt was just bad luck, it’s not your fault, you can’t blame yourself.” Iolaus was wheezing slightly as he said the last few words, and he lay back against the pillows to catch his breath. 

“I…don’t blame myself for you getting hurt,” said Hercules. “I mean, I *do*. I wish it had been me lying there instead of you, but I know there was no other choice.” He sighed heavily, “What I *do* feel guilty about, it’s about going back to fight the fire after you were hurt. I left you when you needed me.”

“But you had to fight the fire,” said Iolaus, a puzzled look on his face. “The town needed you more than I did right then. And besides, I knew you’d be back when you could, and you were. And you’ve been here for me ever since.” 

“I know,” said Hercules, “But it just feels like any time there’s a conflict between what you need and what other people need, you’re always the one who loses out.” 

“Is this why you’re not helping with the rebuilding?”

“No,” said Hercules. “I did offer, but Pelito said that this place is a close knit community and there’s more than enough volunteers who want to lend a hand. And I’m more relieved than I can say because for once I don’t have to make the choice between refusing strangers or disappointing my best friend. And now I’m feeling guilty because I’m feeling relieved about *that*.” 

“Come here you idiot,” said Iolaus, holding out his arms. He waited until Hercules was sitting beside him, head pillowed against his chest. “You have been my best friend for as long as I care to remember and you have *never* disappointed me. You make difficult choices every day, and maybe they don’t always turn out the way you want them too, but you always make the best choice you can.” He carefully wrapped his arms around Hercules, letting his chin rest on top of his partner’s head. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

\--------------------------------

By the end of the week, Mythclos had pronounced Iolaus fit to travel. “I should retain Hercules’s services as a healer,” he had said as he removed the bandages for the last time. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a fast recovery.”

“Plenty of practice,” said Iolaus, wiggling his fingers happily. “But you deserve the credit for patching me up. Thanks for everything.” 

“Are you going to continue your journey to Thrace?”

“Probably not,” said Iolaus. He reached for his carry sack only to have Hercules easily remove it from his grasp and sling it over his own shoulder. “Festival’s over, but there’s always another one down the road.” Iolaus had been feeling restless for the past few days and knew it was time to move on. Admittedly he’d enjoyed the enforced vacation; at least once he’d stopped feeling so sick. And it had been nice to bask in the thanks of grateful townspeople who for once had acknowledged both halves of the Hercules and Iolaus partnership. “Not to mention monsters needing slaying!”

“Well be careful around any fire-breathing ones,” said Mythclos. “I don’t want to have to patch you up again.”

“He’ll be careful,” said Hercules, “I’ll make sure of that.” There was a snort of disbelief from Iolaus. “Anyway, we have one more stop to make before we leave.”

The final stop was at Temmis’s house where the little girl once again had to be coaxed out from behind her mother’s skirts to greet her rescuers. “Thank you for saving me,” she whispered as she held out the yellow haired doll.   
Iolaus knelt down in front of Temmis so he could look her in the eye. “That is a very lovely doll,” he said, taking it from her. “Do you like it a lot?” 

She nodded in reply and then showed him the darker haired doll in her other hand. “And this one too, because it looks like him.” She pointed at Hercules. 

Iolaus looked at Hercules and then at the dolls. “Well, you know something. Dolls like these two are very special dolls, and really should be kept together.” He saw Temmis’s face fall. “Oh no sweetie, I don’t want to take them both. See I have my own very special life-size Hercules. And he takes so much looking after that I wouldn’t be able to look after those special dolls. So will you do me a really big favor and look after them both?” The hug Iolaus got in reply nearly knocked him off balance, “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

“So I take a lot of looking after, do I?” teased Hercules, waving goodbye to a smiling Temmis and her mother as they set off along the road.

“Hey, I had to think of something,” said Iolaus. “Don’t tell me you wanted to take her favorite doll away from her? I mean if you really want a doll that looks like me, I’m sure I can find you one somewhere.” 

“As long as I’ve got the real thing, that’s all I need,” said Hercules, wrapping one arm around Iolaus’s shoulders and pulling him close. With his free hand, he cupped Iolaus’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. 

“Me too, buddy,” said Iolaus. “Me too!”  
The End  
Disclaimer: No dolls with any resemblance to our two heroes were endangered or harmed during the production of this story.


End file.
